1214 (Love, Bread, and Flower)
by Little Brain
Summary: Cast : Kim Jongin , Do Kyungmi ( kyungsoo disini jadi cewek.. cuman author terlalu males mikir nama ceweknya makanya asal *plak*) kisah cinta manis antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo. (This Story For PULPIER 2nd GA)


**12.14 (Love, Bread, and Flower)**

Author: Song Arra (IG: larastawangp)

Cast : Kim Jongin , Do Kyungmi ( kyungsoo disini jadi cewek.. cuman author terlalu males mikir nama ceweknya makanya asal *plak*)

Rate : R-13 (nggak ada yang bahaya kok... author diatas umur tapi ga bisa bikin adegan anu-anu/?)

Disclaimer: member exo hanya milik orangtua, keluarga, agensi dan fans nya. Author Cuma punya tangan buat ngetik sama idenya. Disini setengah fakta, setengah fiksi ^^

Warning: pemakaian diksi tidak pada tempatnya. Ejaan dan typo yang ada. Banyak unsur kesengajaan/?, kritik saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan

Goyang city, 12 Desember

Hiruk pikuk keramaian stasiun ini membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia merapatkan coat kremnya begitu melangkahkan kaki keluar kereta dan merasakan hawa dingin merambati tubuhnya. Diliriknya jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya, sudah jam setengah 3 sore rupanya. Gadis berambut lurus sebahu itu berjalan dengan santai sembari menghirup napas dalam dalam , sudah lama ia tidak kesini. Walaupun hanya berjarak 20 menit dari seoul menggunakan korail express, tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia datang ke kota kelahiran ayahnya ini. _Kalau saja ayah tidak menelepon dan memintaku untuk membantu mengurus toko rotinya yang baru buka disini aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki disini lagi_ , gumamnya pelan. _Nah, Do Kyungmi, sekarang mari kita olahraga sore dan berjalan-jalan sebelum pulang ke rumah_ , sambungnya.

Ia baru saja berjalan melewati lorong kecil yang seingatnya dulu tidak sekumuh ini saat langkahnya dihadang oleh sekelompok pemuda yang bergerombol di ujung gang sana. Sepertinya mereka membolos sekolah dan nongkrong disana. Asap rokok mengepul, yang dihiasi dengan ribut cekikik pemuda yang menurut kyungmi usianya tidak terpaut jauh dengannya. Ia kikuk dengan situasi ini, haruskah ia membungkuk dan mengatakan permisi? Ataukah ia akan dipalak oleh anak SMA , atau bahkan yang lebih parah lagi – mungkinkah ia akan menjadi korban bullying oleh anak SMA seperti yang ada pada drama yang sering ditonton ibunya? Langkahnya berubah cepat dan kaku, dan sepertinya para berandal itu tahu dan sadar akan keberadaan kyungmi karena sekarang mereka mulai tertawa sendiri dan seseorang dari mereka menghadang kyungmi di mulut gang. Gawat, batinnya.

"hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Seharusnya anak baru tidak boleh lewat gang ini, kau tahu kan? Hanya anak kelas 3 yang boleh ada disini" kyungmi mengernyit mendengar perkataan pemuda di hadapannya. Bau menyengat alkohol tercium , sepertinya mereka agak mabuk walaupun hari masih siang. Apa bocah ini gila? Bagaimanapun juga ia anak kuliahan walaupun terbalut badan yang mungil, pasti mereka salah paham. "aku hanya berjalan pulang, lagipula ini jalan negara, jadi siapapun bebas melewatinya" balas kyungmi ketus sembari terus berjalan, namun kini satu tangannya sudah dicengkram oleh pemuda lain.

"hei, kau ini anak SMA goyang kan? Sombong sekali kau"

"lepaskan tanganmu, aku bukan murid SMA sini" kyungmi berusaha melepaskan genggaman pemuda berambut pirang di sampingnya. Dasar bocah sialan, hanya karena mereka ada dalam geng bisa seenaknya pada orang lain!. "lepaskan aku" sambungnya.

"berani juga anak ini. Belum tahu rasanya dipukuli senior ya" lawan bicaranya melihat bunga yang digenggam kyungmi lalu menyeringai "ah.. apa kau terburu-buru karena akan bertemu dengan pacarmu? Kalau begitu akan kubuat kau 'lebih cantik' dengan tanganku ini hahaha" sejengkal lagi bogem pemuda itu mengenai wajah kyungmi sebuah suara membuyarkan semuanya "hentikan!"

"ah... jongin-ssi?" kompak seluruh berandalan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tidak terkecuali kyungmi yang sedetik lalu masih memejamkan mata takut.

Sosok tadi berteriak dari atas sepeda rupanya, ia turun dan kembali menatap pemandangan di depannya. "hentikan Oh Sehun, lepaskan dia" ulangnya mantap, yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran semua orang. "tapi... anak ini berani melewati jalan ini, dan ia juga membantah senior jongin-ssi!" balas pemuda pirang yang tinjunya masih melayang di depan wajah kyungmi.

"dia bukan adik kelas kita! Lepaskan dia" sepertinya pemuda yang dipanggil jongin ini ketua geng ini, terbukti sekarang pemuda pirang melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah kyungmi dan tersenyum masam, "kau beruntung di selamatkan oleh tuan jongin, tapi awas saja kalau aku bertemu denganmu lagi". "hentikan sehun-ah! Biarkan dia lewat, dan hentikan kebiasaan kalian minum kalau tidak ingin mati konyol di siang bolong seperti sekarang" perintah jongin sukses membungkam seluruh geng, termasuk pemuda sehun tadi. Kyungmi menepis tangan sehun dan berjalan pelan, melewati jongin dengan sedikit membungkuk. Fyuh, selamat aku. Sesaat kemudian ia mendengar bisikan lirih " lain kali hati-hati" lalu berbalik, ditatapnya jongin sesaat. Tidak mungkin ketua geng ini, pasti aku mengkhayal, batinnya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya , kali ini langsung menuju makam kakeknya.

14 Desember

Kyungmi baru saja selesai melayani pelanggan terakhir sebelum beranjak ke depan toko dan memasang tanda "istirahat". Bekerja di toko roti melelahkan tapi menyenangkan, pikirnya. Ia baru saja akan mengecek sisa roti saat sesosok pemuda yang familiar berjalan di ujung jalan sana. Ah, si ketua geng jongin! Kyungmi baru tahu kalau jongin cukup tinggi, dengan rambut coklat muda panjang, tindikan di telinga dan seragam yang berantakan penampilannya memang pantas sebagai ketua geng SMA. Ia sempat terpana sesaat sebelum sadar kalau jongin memeluk buket bunga yang besar. Mau apa dia? Ah.. benar juga, hari ini hug Day! _Ia pasti akan memberikan bunga pada pacarnya dan pergi kencan_ , pikir kyungmi. Kyungmi buru-buru masuk ke dalam toko, dan saat jongin lewat tepat depan tokonya kyungmi memanggilnya "ah, jongin-ssi!". Kyungmi mengira kalau jongin akan memandangnya dan membentaknya karena berani-beraninya memanggilnya tanpa sebutan "tuan jongin" seperti sehun. Tapi ternyata tidak. Jongin menoleh, dan mendapati kyungmi memandangnya, ia tersenyum kecil "ya?" .

Tanpa sadar kyungmi ikut tersenyum, "emm.. tolong terima pemberianku ini. Terima kasih sudah menolongku kemarin" ucapnya pelan sambil mengulurkan kantong kertas gembung. "apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali?" gumam jongin heran. "ah, ini roti buatanku, kuharap kau bersedia memakannya... makanlah bersama temanmu, atau mungkin pacarmu" balas kyungmi. "kenapa kau... apa kau bekerja disini?" tanya jongin sembari memandang kyungmi. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil, "dan namamu... Do Kyungmi?" lanjut jongin. Kyungmi terperangah sebelum sadar, kalau ia mengenakan celemek kuning dengan bordir namanya di dada, yang biasa ia pakai saat praktek kuliah. _Ya, pintar sekali kau kyungmi, disaat seperti ini ia akan tahu kalau kau mahasiswa akademi tata boga! Bagaimana kalau ia memberitahu gengnya, dan si sehun itu akan mendatanginya kesini? Kau pikir bisa melawannya dengan terigu dan talenan?_ Pikir kyungmi panik. Kepanikannya terpotong oleh suara jongin "terima kasih, kyungmi-ssi. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" lalu pemuda itu meninggalkan kyungmi yang terperangah. ia.. tidak dipukuli atau di bully oleh jongin? Orang seperti apa jongin itu? Kyungmi menggelengkan kepala dan berbalik menuju tokonya, saatnya mengganti celemek butut ini dengan celemek toko kalau kalau sehun datang!.

Jongin baru saja mengantarkan buket bunga terakhir, pesanan kakak sepupunya. Ia berhenti sejenak di taman , duduk dan mengistirahatkan tangannya yang kebas membawa buket bunga yang berat sekali. Beginilah nasib anak pemilik toko bunga, tiap hari disuruh mengantar pesanan hanya dengan sepeda butut ibunya, atau lebih parah—jalan kaki seperti sekarang. Jongin menghela napas dan teringat akan bungkusan coklat yang ada di pangkuannya, lalu beranjak membukanya. Roti berwarna coklat keemasan serta kartu ucapan bertuliskan "terima kasih" yang ada dalam bungkusan itu. Jongin menggigit roti, yang ternyata merupakan melon bread. Ia tersenyum kecil "kenapa memberiku banyak sekali? Apa dia pikir aku akan kencan karena hari ini hug day dan aku membawa bunga? Naif sekali..."

"Do Kyungmi, kuliah tata boga di universitas Kyunghee... bagaimana dia tahu kalau aku suka melon bread?". Jongin menghabiskan rotinya yang tersisa dan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya "gadis yang menarik".

17 Desember

Kyungmi melepas celemeknya di counter dan berniat menutup tokonya saat di depan pintu tergeletak buket bunga. Apa seorang pelanggan melupakan barang bawaannya? Batinnya heran. Ia meraih kartu ucapan yang terselip di antara bunga mawar kuning dan jingga yang masih segar. _**"I just wanna drop it here. Can you guess my intention?" December 17**_ **.** Kyungmi yang semasa SMA nya selalu membolos pelajaran bahasa inggris demi membuat kue hanya menatap kartu bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya. "uuh.. membingungkan sekali . siapa sih pengirimnya?".

18 Desember

Kyungmi baru saja beranjak ke depan toko dan membereskan toko saat pandangannya terarah pada sebuket bunga di kursi depan toko. Hmm, lagi-lagi ada yang mengiriminya bunga. Ia meraih buket berisikan anggrek putih dan akasia merah muda. Seingatnya tadi ia terus ada di dalam toko dan tidak melihat siapapun meletakkan bunga disini. Ia membaca catatan yang terselip _**" Look at the bright side.. and smile like you do usually ^^" December 18"**_ _._ uh, lagi lagi bahasa inggris.. padahal kyungmi payah sekali bahasa inggrisnya. Maksudnya apa? Dia disuruh tersenyum oleh pengirim bunga ini? Eh.. jangan jangan dia penguntit! Kyungmi tidak yakin jika di daerah seperti ini ada yang menguntitnya, setahu kyungmi penguntit hanya ada di drama-drama saja. Ia bergidik memikirkan siapa sih yang mengiriminya bunga dari kemarin? Bukannya dia benci bunga sih, tapi menyebalkan kalau kau menerima bunga berbagai jenis tanpa tahu maksudnya dan siapa pengirimnya.

Lamunannya buyar saat ia mendengar suara bel sepeda berbunyi di dekatnya, ia menoleh dan mendapati jongin sudah ada di hadapannya. Kenapa dia ada disini?. "halo, selamat malam Kyungmi-ssi" sapa jongin sopan.

"ah, selamat malam jongin-ssi... ada apa?"

"apa kau ada waktu? Kau ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar?"

"eh? Aku... senggang sih sehabis ini. Kita mau kemana?"

"jalan-jalan saja... aku ingin menunjukkanmu kota ini" jongin tersenyum. Seketika kyungmi merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam kepalanya.

"b.. baiklah, apa kau mau menunggu sebentar? Aku akan beres-beres dan menutup toko" ia mempersilahkan jongin duduk di bangku dan membawa buket bunga tadi masuk. "duh, siapa sih yang mengirim ini? Vas di kamarku penuh kalau begini terus" omelnya , yang tanpa sadar hanya diawasi oleh tatapan jongin.

"wah, pemandangannya indah sekali!" kyungmi berseru seperti anak kecil saat jongin mengajaknya berjalan di sekitar taman di pinggir sungai. Taman itu sepi karena sudah malam dan udara yang dingin, tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan langkah kyungmi yang berlari-lari sambil menggengam gulali di satu tangan. "hati-hati kyungmi-ssi!" gumam jongin yang berjalan santai sambil tertawa melihatnya.

"aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan. Dingin sih, tapi tetap saja pemandangannya bagus sekali disini" jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya, dan membiarkan kyungmi berlarian dan sesekali mencoba mainan yang ada di taman. "jongin-ssi, kemarilah. Kau harus mencoba mainan ini!" seru kyungmi yang kini sedang bermain dengan alat keseimbangan. Jongin menghela napas, kenapa gadis yang lebih tua darinya ini benar benar berbeda dari bayangannya?

"kau bisa memanggilku jongin saja" gumam jongin saat bermain dengan kyungmi

"benarkah? Kalau begitu kau juga bisa memanggilku kyungmi saja" balas kyungmi

"baiklah, kyungmi—nuna" kyungmi tersipu mendengar namanya disebutkan seperti itu.

"jongin-ah, kau kelas berapa?"

"aku kelas tiga, nuna sendiri?"

"aku... yah seperti yang kau lihat di celemek ku kemarin, aku tingkat satu akademi tata boga di kyunghee, hhehe" lalu mereka berdua tertawa mengingat kejadian kemarin dan mengobrol cukup banyak.

"umm nuna, apa kuliah menyenangkan?" tanya jongin penasaran.

"yaah... menyenangkan saat kau bersama teman temanmu, tapi tetap saja tugasnya menyebalkan" kyungmi bersungut-sungut sambil menopangkan dagu. Lama mereka terdiam, sebenarnya kyungmi merasa nyaman dengan jongin. Ia orang yang menyenangkan sebagai teman ngobrol, selain itu kyungmi tidak pernah tinggal disini jadi bisa dibilang jongin adalah temannya disini, walaupun itu berarti dia berteman dengan ketua geng SMA yang menyeramkan(?).

"terima kasih jalan-jalannya jongin. Aku sangat senang bisa keluar malam ini" ucap kyungmi sopan saat mereka sudah ada di depan toko roti yang juga rumahnya. "sama-sama nuna, aku juga senang kalau kau menikmatinya" jongin tersenyum dan tanpa sadar kyungmi ikut tersenyum. Mereka bertatapan sesaat "kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Selamat malam" jongin membungkuk dan membuat kyungmi canggung. "ah, selamat malam. Hati hati ya" pesan kyungmi sambil melambaikan tangan perpisahan. Jongin membalasnya sebelum berbalik dan mengatakan "tersenyumlah seperti itu selamanya, kyungmi nuna". Hhm, sepertinya dia pernah tahu kalimat itu sebelumnya. Ah, entahlah, udara dingin yang merayapi tubuh kyungmi sudah membuatnya ngantuk sedari tadi. Mungkin ia harus segera tidur untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

20 Desember

"Nuna, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya jongin pada kyungmi yang tengah mengunci toko roti sementara ia menunggu di bangku. "ah, tunggu sebentar. Biar kumasukkan bunga ini dulu" ujar kyungmi membawa buket bunga ke dalam. "ini bunga apa sih?" sambungnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Jongin hanya tersenyum "itu bunga cattleya nuna". "eh, kenapa kau bisa tahu?" kyungmi kaget, "bunganya cantik sekali. Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada orang yang mengirimnya karena selalu memberiku bunga bunga ini, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa" bisiknya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "jadi kau ingin berterima kasih padanya, tapi tidak padaku yang sudah mengajakmu keluar selama ini?" goda jongin sambil berpura-pura cemberut yang disambut tawa lawan bicaranya.

"apa kau cemburu?" tanyanya, tanpa sadar sedetik kemudian mereka terdiam, larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Apa maksud perkataan kyungmi barusan? _Bukan berarti kyungmi berharap jongin cemburu jika dia memperhatikan orang lain sih. Duh, jangan jangan jongin mengira kyungmi punya perasaan lebih kepadanya. Kyungmi bodoh! Kenapa mulutmu selalu lebih cepat daripada pikiranmu sih?_ Batin kyungmi kesal. Ia ingin mencairkan suasana tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, jadi hanya menatap jongin gamang. "kau ini ada-ada saja nuna... Mana mungkin aku cemburu pada orang yang tidak kau kenal?" jongin tiba-tiba bangkit. "ayo nuna, kau bilang ingin melihat kembang api kan" kyungmi merasa wajahnya sekarang memerah dan tanpa diperintah langsung bersiap-siap. _Saatnya menjaga kata katamu Do kyungmi,_ janjinya pada diri sendiri.

22 Desember

Suara ketokan pintu membuyarkan lamunan kyungmi. "masuklah" gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari oven. Terdengar pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki yang sudah dikenalnya berjalan mendekatinya. "jongin-ah, bisa tolong ambilkan baskom dan loyang di meja dan bawakan kesini?" sejenak kemudian barang yang dibawakan jongin sudah ada dalam genggaman kyungmi. "nuna sedang memasak apa?" jongin ikut menunduk di sebelah jongin menatap oven. "ah, aku sedang memasak pie. Kau ingat kan, kemarin aku bilang padamu kalau aku diberikan tugas menciptakan kreasi masakan dan nanti diujikan". Sang nuna mematikan oven dan membuka pintunya, menciptakan kepulan uap yang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, membuat jongin terbatuk. "lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini?". "kau bertugas untuk mencicipnya" kyungmi tersenyum sambil membawa loyang berisi pie yang masih mengepul panas.

"duduklah. Aku butuh pendapat dari orang awam yang tidak tahu apa yang kumasak" kyungmi menyajikan sepotong pie ke hadapan jongin dan memberinya sendok garpu. "hei, apa itu artinya kau memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh kesini? Nuna mau meracuniku?" jongin mengernyit dan menoleh ragu.

"tentu saja tidak bodoh, makanlah. Dan beritahu aku apa yang kurang" balas kyungmi santai dan mulai mengeluarkan notes kecil. Jongin menatap piring di hadapannya ragu, tapi aroma pie ini membuatnya lapar dan mulai menggerakkan sendok garpu.

"bagaimana?"

"uumm... swepertwinya ini... ewnak syekwali nyunwa~~" jongin membalas di tengah prosesi(?) mengunyahnya, yang segera dibalas kyungmi dengan jitakan dengan spatula. "jangan bicara saaat makan" , membuat jongin bersungut _kenapa aku yang dipukul? Kan nuna yang minta pendapat -_-_

"hmm.. enak sih nuna, tapi kurasa terlalu garing kulit pie nya... apa kau mengisinya dengan krim stroberi dan melon? Komposisinya kurang pas menurutku, rasanya terlalu manis" kyungmi yang melihat jongin berbicara serius sambil menopangkan dagu termenung mencatat semuanya dengan cermat. "hmm, begitu ya? Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"tentu saja memasak dengan resep baru nuna, jangan lupa buatkan aku minuman segar. Mencicipi ini membuatku haus"

"ya, dasar kim jongin tukang gratisan(?). tunggu sebentar" ujar kyungmi menuju dapur. "ah, jangan lupa, malam natal nanti kau harus membantuku di toko roti" sambungnya.

"eh... buat apa? Aku kan ingin keluar dengan temanku di malam natal" kai cemberut membayangkan ia harus mengenakan kostum santa claus dan menghabiskan sepanjang malam di toko roti nunanya. Bukannya tidak mau membantu sih, tapi dia kan ingin jalan jalan dengan kyungmi di malam natal /

"kau kan sudah janji mau membantuku jika aku memberimu kue... ayolah..." kyungmi kini melakukan aegyo walaupun terpaksa(?) di depan jongin. Bagaimanapun juga tokonya butuh pekerja tambahan untuk malam natal nanti. "ayolah... kalau kau mau aku akan menuruti perkataanmu saat natal nanti" , kyungmi tidak sadar kalau kini seulas senyum mengembang di bibir jongin ,"benarkah? Kalau begitu baiklah... tapi mari kita pergi kencan saat natal nanti" balas jongin santai. Eeh, kencan? Kyungmi pasti salah dengar, pasti kupingnya gangguan. "eh, kau ingin jalan-jalan? Baiklah, kita pergi saat natal..." ujar kyungmi tersipu dengan wajah memerah. Jongin hanya merengut, pasti nuna nya pura pura salah dengar karena malu -.-

24 desember

"hohoho... merry christmas! Ini hadiah untukmu gadis manis" kyungmi tertawa mendengar suara berat jongin yang berpura-pura menjadi sinterklas dan bertugas membagikan bungkusan pada pelanggan toko. Hari sudah malam, tapi pengunjung toko makin ramai saja di malam natal. Sedari tadi mereka sibuk melayani pelanggan tanpa henti, dan akan terus berlanjut hingga tengah malam nanti. Sementara ia sendiri sibuk bolak-balik ke dapur menyiapkan kue yang baru matang dan menyusunnya di meja depan toko untuk dijual. Jongin tampaknya menikmati perannya, bertolak belakang dengan penolakannya beberapa hari lalu. Ia banyak tersenyum, membagi-bagikan permen dan kue bagi pengunjung dan orang yang lewat depan toko. Kyungmi benar-benar salah paham dengannya, image jongin yang kasar berbeda dengan sifatnya yang ramah, hangat, dan murah senyum.

"fuuh... aku lelah. Pengunjungnya ramai sekali" gumam jongin sambil mengipasi badannya, ia sudah melepas kostumnya dan mengeluh kepanasan dari tadi walaupun udara malam sangat dingin. Kyungmi hanya tertawa dan menyodorkan cola padanya, "tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, kalau hanya aku dan unni ku mana bisa jadi sinterklas" yang disambut gelak tawa mereka berdua. "satu jam lagi tepat natal nuna, apa yang kau inginkan dari santa?" tanya jongin. "kau masih percaya santa? Aku.. tidak ingin apa-apa" ujar kyungmi memainkan kaleng cola. "aku masih percaya kok, karena yang membawa keajaiban sebenarnya adalah diri kita sendiri, dan terkadang lewat perantara orang lain... ah, ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar keliling kota". Jongin bangkit dan menarik tangan nunanya, membuat raut kyungmi berubah merah padam.

Sepanjang malam mereka berkeliling kota, memperhatikan parade malam natal dan kemeraiahan yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Jongin tidak melepaskan genggamannya barang sedetik pun, membuat kyungmi merah padam sepanjang waktu. _Apa sih yang ada di pikiran jongin?_ Ini kan di depan umum, dan kyungmi benar benar malu sekarang. Mana dia dengan santai mengobrol dan tertawa tanpa dosa lagi!. "ada apa? Kenapa melihatku terus?" ujar jongin membuyarkan lamunannya. "aku tahu aku tampan, tapi berhenti menatapku seperti itu, nanti matamu keluar nuna" "ge-er sekali kau kim jongin!" _rugi aku berberdebar tadi_ , keluh kyungmi. Tetap saja jongin menyebalkan meskipun tampan! _Eh, kalau begitu aku mengakui dia tampan dong? Memang sih,,, tapi tidak perlu songong seperti itu kan._

"nah, sekarang saatnya aku meminta jatahku!"

"jatah apa?" tanya kyungmi.

"kau bilang akan menuruti permintaanku kalau aku membantumu malam ini" jongin menatapnya balik dengan tatapan tajam. Duh, kalau ditatap seperti itu kyungmi mana kuat!. Tangan mereka bertaut dan saling bertatapan. Kyungmi hanya terdiam, sampai lonceng natal berbunyi dari gereja terdekat yang tadi mereka lewati.

"selamat natal nuna" jongin tersenyum, lalu mengeluarkan buket bunga dari balik jaketnya. "eh, kok bunga?". "kau bilang kangen dengan si pengirim bunga kan? Nah, anggap saja itu permintaan natalmu, dan aku sudah mengabulkannya!" loh, berarti selama ini yang mengirimi dia bunga dan kertas catatan itu...? "ya, kim jongin bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal sih!" kyungmi memukul lengan jongin yang tertawa-tawa. "mana seru kalau bilang itu aku nuna. Aku senang melihatmu malu-malu waktu menerima bunga" balasnya. Kyungmi membaca catatan yang terselip, kali ini diantara bunga anyelir putih. _**On the starry night, i look into your eyes and everything turn into dust... only you who can shining like brightest star. December 25. P.S: maukah kau mengabulkan permohonanku pada santa? December 25.**_ "cepat katakan apa permohonanmu, biar kukabulkan karena aku akan mencincangmu kim—". Ia terhenyak saat jongin mengecupnya, singkat di bibir, namun membuat perutnya bergejolak dan malu setengah mati. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan berbisik di telinganya "terima kasih sudah bersedia mengabulkan permohonanku nuna. Selamat natal".

31 Desember

" _ **very merry christmas, nona koki! Kita tidak bertemu beberapa hari , dan aku yakin kau merindukan tuan jongin ini kan! Segera ganti baju, kutunggu kau di depan taman sekarang! Ayo lihat kembang api pergantian tahun. December 31**_ **."** Kyungmi menggelengkan kepala membaca catatan dari jongin, yang kali ini disertai buket mawar putih. Seketika ingatannya tertuju pada kecupan di malam natal itu, yang sukses membuat wajahnya merah padam tiap mengingatnya. Bukan berarti dia membenci kecupan itu, tapi pria kim jongin ini sukses membuatnya bergetar dan malu sepanjang malam setelah insiden itu. Mana bisa begini terus! Aku kan nuna nya! Pikir kyungmi.

Ia berlari-lari dan menemukan jongin sudah duduk di salah satu bangku di pojok taman. "ckckck, nuna berani sekali membuat kim jongin menunggu" ujar jongin sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya gembira. "Sepuluh menit lagi tahun akan berganti, apa harapanmu nuna?". "aku hanya ingin kuliah ku lancar dan aku bisa memasak lebih banyak makanan" ucap kyungmi. "kenapa kau serius sekali menjawabnya? Kalau aku.. aku hanya ingin lulus sekolah dan bisa bekerja di toko kaset". "kau tidak ingin kuliah? Atau membantu orangtuamu?" tanya kyungmi. "aku suka bunga dan ingin tetap disini, tapi kalau nuna kembali ke seoul aku harus menyusulmu, supaya kau tidak direbut orang" jongin terkekeh mendengar perkataannya sendiri, sementara lawan bicaranya hanya tersipu. "kapan kau kembali ke seoul? Apa kau bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu dan ulang tahunku disini?" tanya jongin yang kini memandangnya penasaran. "aku besok kembali dengan kereta paling pagi. Hhmm.. tapi ujianku tepat 12 januari dan aku tidak tahu akan kembali kapan" kyungmi bisa melihat kekecewaan di raut wajah jongin, jadi dia menggenggam tangan jongin dengan ragu. "tapi aku janji, aku akan pulang", yang disambut senyum lawan bicaranya.

Mereka bersama-sama menghitung mundur detik pergantian tahun, tepat saat hari berganti menjadi 1 januari dan kembang api menghiasi langit kota, jongin menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Kyungmi bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat , juga nafas hangat jongin di puncak kepalanya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Mungkin menikmati detik terakhir kepergian kyungmi kembali ke seoul. "nuna... cepatlah pulang. Aku akan menunggumu disini. Ayo rayakan ulang tahun kita bersama", bisik jongin yang kemudian mempererat pelukannya. Kyungmi hanya terdiam, berharap waktu bisa berhenti sekarang juga, menyisakan mereka berdua. "selamat tahun baru, jongin-ah.." bisiknya.

5 januari

Getaran ponsel dalam saku kyungmi membuatnya berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya menghias kue. Ia merogoh sakunya dan membaca pesan , dari jongin. "kau sudah makan? Aku menitipkan kimbab pada bibi pemilik kos. Aku sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang. Semangat memasaknya ^^". Kyungmi hanya tersenyum, sejak ia pergi dari goyang jongin hampir setiap hari mengirimnya bunga, dengan alasan ia harus berkeliling kota seoul mencari tahu universitas dan toko musik. Walaupun ia sudah jarang mengirimi pesan di catatan, karena lebih banyak mengirimi lewat sms dan telepon. Tapi terkadang kyungmi merindukan pesan jongin, yang sebagian besar berisi pesan dengan kepedean tingkat tinggi dan sebagian memuji mata kyungmi yang indah—katanya. Sementara kyungmi sendiri sedang sibuk menyempurnakan tugas masakannya, saran jongin sedikit banyak membantu. Seperti kulit luar pie yang lebih kering , isiannya yang diganti krim custard dan potongan stroberi segar, serta toping berupa bubuk kayu manis dan taburan daun mint. Hasilnya tidak terlalu buruk, malah mungkin jongin yang seharusnya bersekolah tata boga karena pengecapan dan selera nya tidak buruk juga. Semoga hasilnya bagus, harap kyungmi.

Ia baru saja masuk ke rumah boarding, yang disambut dengan senyum bibi kos nya. "pacarmu romantis sekali, lihatlah, ia membawakanmu buket bunga yang berbeda hampir setiap hari. Kyungmi hanya tersenyum memandangi buket bunga matahari dan secarik catatan dengan tulisan tangan yang dirindukannya _**"emm... apa kau sudah memakan kimbabnya? Ini kubuat saat pelajaran tata boga, dan kata temanku enak. Mungkin seharusnya aku yang masuk sekolah tata boga dan nuna merangkai bunga haha. Apa kau tahu arti bunga matahari? Kurasa kau akan meleleh kalau tahu betapa romantisnya aku. Minggu depan mari kita bertemu dan menonton konser ^^ .**_ _january 5."_ Seperti biasa, pemuda satu ini selalu berhasil membuat hati kyungmi deg-degan dan berdebar walau hanya dengan secarik kertas dan bunga. Mungkin dia harus belajar arti bunga dan mencari tahu apa jongin benar benar romantis seperti yang diaku-akunya.

11 januari

" _ **yah, Do Kyungmi –ssi! Apa kau ingin membuatku khawatir? Kenapa ponselmu mati? Apa kau terganggu dengan telponku? Maafkan aku nuna TT-TT. Setidaknya kabari aku. Besok aku akan ke seoul, kita rayakan ulang tahunmu ya. Biar aku yang memasak sup rumput laut untukmu. Fighting untuk ujiannya! January 11."**_ Kyungmi tertawa membaca catatan dengan buket daisy warna merah, putih, dan oranye. Orang ini gampang sekali marah ya ternyata. Padahal kyungmi sudah mengabarinya kalau ia akan fokus pada ujian dan mematikan ponsel. Jadi dia sudah bisa memasak sup rumput laut ya? Mari kita lihat bagaimana rasanya besok, batinnya gembira sebelum bersiap pergi ke kampus seperti biasanya.

12 Januari

"fyuh, akhirnya ujian ini selesai juga! Ayo kita minum-minum kyungmi-ya, biar ku traktir ramyeon dan chicken" ujar Wendy merangkul kyungmi dan mengajaknya pergi. Ujian baru saja selesai, kebetulan mereka mendapat urutan presentasi terakhir sehingga baru selesai jam 7 malam. "tunggu sebentar, ayo pulang ke boarding house ku, dompetku ketinggalan" balasnya.

"wah, ada apa ini? Kenapa ada buket bunga sebesar ini di depan pintu kamarmu?" seru wendy saat kalian menemukan karangan bunga anyelir merah dan pink dan terselip catatan kecil _**"Oi, Do Kyungmi. Berhenti membuatku khawatir dan aktifkan ponselmu. Kau tahu kan akibatnya jika membantah Tuan Jongin ini. Sekarang aktifkan ponselmu dan lihatlah. Pasti aku yang pertama kali mengucapkan padamu. Kau harus tahu kalau salju memenuhi jaketku saat aku menunggumu sambil menulis pesan ini. Jadi sebaiknya kau segera menghangatkan diri dan mengaktifkan poselmu ya! Selamat ulang tahun! ^^"**_ _January 12._ Bukan hanya itu, jongin juga mengirimkan semangkuk sup rumput laut pada kyungmi! "wah, apa kau ulang tahun? Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Kalau begitu kau yang traktir ya! Ah.. aku iri pada pacarmu, dia sayang sekali padamu" wendy terkagum-kagum membaca catatan di tangan kyungmi. Sementara kyungmi sendiri buru-buru mengaktifkan ponselnya, dan benar saja, sudah ada 126 pesan sejak ia mematikan ponselnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Maaf jongin-ah! Batinnya sambil berusaha menelepon.

"ada apa nuna?" suara jongin di ujung sana terdengar sayup.

"apa kau baru bangun tidur?"

"uum... aku masih di kereta. Kau sudah membaca pesanku?"

"sudah, terima kasih untuk ucapannya jongin-ah. Aku-"

"jongin-ssi. Kau keren sekali! Pacaran denganku saja!"

"siapa itu?"

"bukan apa apa. Itu temanku haha. Dia kelamaan jomblo (?) jadi seperti itu"

"memang nuna sendiri tidak jomblo sekarang?" potong jongin. Heh, maksudnya selama ini mereka-?

"hah? Tapi kau kan-"

"haha, bercanda!~~ kau baru pulang ya? Makanlah bersama dia. Selamat ulang tahun"

"datanglah saat ulang tahunmu, biar aku yang memasakkan sup untukmu" lirih kyungmi menutup telepon.

 _Maksudnya apa? Apa selama ini... Cuma aku yang punya perasaan ini? Bagaimana perasaan jongin padaku?_

14 januari

Mereka berjanji untuk bertemu jam 2 siang. Tapi sekarang sudah jam setengah 4 dan kyungmi masih menunggu batang hidung(?) jongin. Cuacanya cukup cerah, dan sedari tadi kyungmi sudah menunggu sambil membawa rantang(?) serta makanan untuk piknik. "nuna ya! " suara ceria jongin menuntaskan penantiannya. Jongin berjalan santai ke arahnya, dibalut coat coklat, kemeja putih dan celana jeans, kyungmi harus mengakui jongin benar benar berandalan yang tampan!

"kenapa lama sekali? Sup nya sudah dingin" keluh kyungmi berpura-pura kesal. Jongin hanya tertawa dan mencubit pipi gembul kyungmi. "maaf, aku tadi berjalan di sekitar kampusmu dan tersesat"

"kenapa kau di kampusku?"

"berjualan bunga – tentu saja melihat jurusan disini~~"

"kau akan kuliah disini juga?"

"mungkin, aku akan berusaha keras supaya bisa masuk jurusan arsitektur. Supaya aku bisa membuatkan toko roti yang besar untukmu". Kyungmi tersipu malu mendengarnya. Ekor matanya melihat karangan bunga yang tersembunyi di balik jongin.

"apa itu untukku?"

"tentu. Lihatlah, ini bunga daisy merah dan anyelir putih. Kalau kau tahu artinya aku yakin kau akan berterima kasih sekali padaku"

"ge-er sekali kau. Ayo kita makan. Berkatmu ujianku sukses, pie dan melon breadnya enak kata penguji ku." Ia merangkul lengan jongin dan mengajaknya merayakan ulang tahun mereka berdua , lalu membaca catatan seperti biasanya. Seperti biasa, bocah itu selalu membuat nuna nya bertanya tanya dan penasaran!

" _ **Untuk sepasang mata yang selalu menatapku penuh cinta. Aku tahu aku memang tampan, berhenti memonyongkan bibirmu saat membaca ini dan akuilah haha. Ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada nuna. Tapi kau harus mencari tahu sendiri hoho. Petunjuk : urutkan catatan yang selama ini kuselipkan dalam buket bunga ku dan temukan jawabannya. Tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika kau menghilangkannya, itu salahmu. Kutunggu jawabanmu tengah malam nanti nuna. January 14"**_

Epilog

"kakek!" kyungmi menghambur ke pelukan kakeknya begitu melihat sang kakek terbaring menunggunya di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Kakeknya hanya terkekeh pelan melihat cucunya yang kini berlari ke arahnya, sementara menantu perempuannya berseru di belakang kyungmi "kyungmi, jangan berlari di rumah sakit! Nanti kau jatuh!" yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan putrinya. "lihat kek! Aku dan ibu kemarin membuat kue ini, melon bread kesukaan kakek! Kakek harus segera sembuh setelah makan ini" kyungmi menatap kakeknya sambil tersenyum menyerahkan bungkusan roti dengan berbagai macam bentuk. "aku dan ibu sudah menambahkan bubuk rahasia ke dalamnya, jadi kakek akan sembuh begitu memakannya, hehehe" sambung kyungmi yang kini sudah melahap apel di meja di samping ranjang.

"benarkah? Terima kasih kyungmi. Oh ya, kalau begitu bisakah kau memberikan sebagian roti ini untuk bibi disana? Kakek ingin bibi juga sembuh seperti kakek begitu makan roti ini" kakek mengulurkan bungkusan ke tangan kyungmi, yang kini sudah berjalan menuju bibi yang dirawat satu ruangan dengan kakeknya. Sang bibi sedang termenung memandangi jendela, lalu terkejut saat tanagn kecil kyungmi menarik selimut dan berseru riang "bibi, ini untuk bibi. Kalau bibi makan roti ini pasti nanti akan sembuh, cepat sembuh ya bibi". Bibi tersenyum memandang kyungmi "terima kasih kyungmi, kyungmi juga harus selalu sehat ya" gumamnya lirih mengusap puncak kepala sang bocah yang kini balas tersenyum.

"jongin, sejak kapan kau dan ayah ada disini?" ibu jongin terkejut mendapati putranya sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang , kedua tangannya bersembunyi dibalik badan. "selamat ulang tahun ibu, semoga ibu cepat sembuh!" kini jongin mengeluarkan rangkaian buket bunga dan menyerahkannya pada ibunya.

Sang ibu tersenyum memandangi rangkaian bunga krisan kuning yang diberikan putranya lalu menaruh bunga ke atas meja.

"ibu, apa ibu senang dengan bunganya? Kapan ibu pulang ke rumah?" putranya kini menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran. "tentu saja, terima kasih jongin... minggu depan sehabis operasi mungkin ibu boleh pulang" gumamnya sembari mengusap kepala jongin. " ah, jongin sudah makan? Tadi ibu diberi roti oleh seseorang.. kalau jongin mau dimakan saja , enak kok tadi ibu sudah makan." Ibu mengulurkan roti ke tangan kecil sang putra, yang kini tertawa. "aah... enak ibu. Kue nya enak sekali."

"syukurlah kalau jongin juga suka" ibu tersenyum lega, sembari sesekali menahan sakit di punggungnya.

"yang membuat kue ini pasti cantik sekali,,,, ah, ibu, kalau sudah besar nanti jongin ingin menikah dengan orang yang bisa membuat kue!" seru jongin tiba-tiba

"kenapa?" tanya ibu heran

"supaya jongin bisa makan kue yang enak setiap hari... hehe. " balas putranya. "ah, kalau begitu jongin akan menikah dengan orang yang membuat kue ini" sambungnya dengan mulut belepotan krim melon.

"eh, jongin pasti bercanda" ibu hanya mencubit pipi anaknya gemas. Jongin pasti bercanda, pikirnya. Tanpa ibu tahu, kalau jongin benar benar memiliki mimpi itu. Mimpi yang sederhana.

 _Menemukan dan menikah dengan orang yang membuat melon bread seenak ini._

 **Note:**

 **Warna bunga dan artinya:**

 **Akasia merah muda : persahabatan**

 **Anggrek putih : keindahan, kelembutan, kemurnian, kepolosan**

 **Anyelir merah: aku menginginkanmu, rasa kagum**

 **Anyelir pink : aku tidak akan melupakanmu**

 **Anyelir putih: cinta murni, good luck, manis dan cantik**

 **Cattleya: ketenangan**

 **Daisy merah: kecantikan yang tidak diketahui pemiliknya, cinta, tulus, sederhana, cinta diam-diam**

 **Daisy oranye: kehangatan, sukacita, semangat**

 **Daisy putih: kepolosan, cinta setia**

 **Krisan : kegembiraan, kasih sayang**

 **Matahari: kesetiaan**

 **Mawar kuning dan jingga : semangat**

 **Mawar putih: cinta sejati, lugu, rahasia dan diam**


End file.
